


all your mysteries are moving in the sun

by optimusfine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusfine/pseuds/optimusfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Burrows is trembling finely under Duncan's hands pressed to his hips, pinning Burrows to the back of the door, and there's a steady stream of French and bizarre, half compliments falling from Burrows' mouth. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	all your mysteries are moving in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> awkward blowjobs in supply closets. title taken from _narc_ by interpol.

Duncan honestly doesn’t know how he ends up in these situations. He’s not an impulsive guy, not prone to doing things that ever really surprise anyone (including himself), and yet.

And yet.

Alex Burrows' fingers are buried tight in Duncan's curls, because the Canuck seems to have a weird sort of fascination with them, and if Duncan sort of accidentally on purpose drags his teeth over Burrows' dick when the fingers clench to the point of pain in his hair and Burrows thrusts up hard enough that Duncan nearly chokes, well. No one's around to see them.

The cold from the cement on the floor of supply closet -- "How romantic," Duncan had snarked when he'd found himself shoved into the tiny room, and Burrows had responded with a, "Better than you're used to, eh Keith?" and a biting kiss that had left Duncan's bottom lip swollen and his mouth distinctly copper flavored -- is seeping in through the thin fabric of Duncan's slacks, his thighs beginning to cramp from the strain of kneeling for so long after Coach Q had worked him nearly to death on the ice, but Duncan can feel the way Burrows is falling apart underneath him, and it makes him grin.

Burrows is trembling finely under Duncan's hands pressed to his hips, pinning Burrows to the back of the door, and there's a steady stream of French and bizarre, half compliments falling from Burrows' mouth. Duncan's pretty sure he hears Burrows call him a bitch, followed by something about how good he looks on his knees, and it's too easy for Duncan to pull off Burrows and sink his teeth into the meat of Burrows' inner thigh.

 _'Retribution,'_ Duncan thinks, remembering the bite marks on his shoulders from last time --

 _"Wow, how much did you pay that girl?" Kaner had teased like the little shit he is, while Brent had sent Duncan wounded looks from the other side of the locker room and Tazer had frowned at him, because Tazer **knew** , Tazer always knew shit like that_ \--

and Duncan has to stifle the hysterical laughter that crawls up his throat.

Burrows' cock slides over the curve of Duncan's cheek, into his wet curls while he fucks himself against Duncan with low, muttered curses. Duncan doesn't move, breathing heavily through his nose, inhaling the scent of whatever body wash Burrows used, until suddenly he's yanked away by the fingers in his hair hard enough that he grunts in pain.

"What the fuck, Burrows?" and Duncan looks up just in time for a warm, wet stripe to land across his face. He grimaces, the expression only deepening when he looks down at himself and notices that the white liquid is splashed across his suit like highlighter fluid.

Duncan smacks the still sensitive bite mark on the inside of Burrows' thigh at that, hard, taking pleasure in the way Burrows jumps and snarls at him.

"You didn't stop me, Keith," is Burrows' response, but Duncan thinks it would be much more effective if Burrows wasn't slumped against the wall, chest heaving under his dress shirt, and eyes blown wide and dark with satisfaction.

Duncan just shakes his head, gingerly pushing himself off the floor with a hand bracing his weight on Burrows' hip, and shoves at Burrows with his shoulder for good measure before grabbing for Burrows' jacket. When he wipes his face off on it, Burrows makes an upset grumbly noise at him but doesn't try to stop Duncan, and Duncan mentally catalogues that, although he doesn't know why, because this is the last time this is ever going to happen.

(He's ignoring the fact that he said that the last time they did this, and the time before that, and the time before that.)

"See you around," is all Burrows says when Duncan pushes him out of the way to leave the closet, and he doesn't think he's ever been more grateful that they were playing at home when he opens the door and catches a glimpse of himself in the windows. Hair mussed by Burrows' fingers, cum staining his suit, and he's pretty sure his lip is bleeding.

"See you in April," Duncan shoots back, and if anticipation and maybe something else coils in his gut when Alex smirks at him, well.

No one has to know.


End file.
